


Romance of Reunion

by Mertiya



Series: Chiaroscuro Suite [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Link is a grouch, Midna is irritable, Reunions, everyone ends up happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mirror portal has appeared once again--but how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance of Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to post this a while ago, but somehow I never got around to it. Oopsy.

“Your Highness!”

“What?  Ouch!” Midna sat up from where she had been leaning over a hole in the floor a little too fast and banged her head into the table above her.  Cursing, she tried to wriggle backwards.  Even now, she was still not quite used to her normal form.  Part of her had expected the table to be much further above her head.  “I’m busy,” she snapped, sitting up.  There were still holes in her castle all over the place.  Whatever Zant thought he’d been doing, she thought irritably, there had been no need to take it out on the infrastructure.

“The mirror portal has appeared in the sky.”

“ _What_?” That was impossible. She had shattered it. She’d ground every last piece into powder.  No one could possibly have reassembled it!  “Show me,” she instructed, scrambling to her feet.

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

She followed her courtier out to the front steps of the castle, where a group of murmuring Twili stood already, staring up in confusion and some alarm at the sky above them.  Midna stopped in consternation.  It was just as the messenger had said—the form of the glowing white portal with its intricate, swirling runes was unmistakable. As she gaped at it, water began to pour through, sluggishly at first, then faster.

“What in the name of the goddesses—”

CRASH!  Something else had fallen through the portal.  Midna let a very un-princesslike squeak drop out of her mouth as the something else stood up. 

His blue armor was sopping wet and covered in rips and tears. There was a very obvious semicircle of holes around his torso that looked as if something large had tried to bite him in half, there was a piranha chewing happily on the end of his hat, and he was scowling.

Midna’s hands were over her mouth—when had that happened? Link picked himself up and started forward deliberately.  He was wearing those stupid boots, so at each step, there was a loud clanking noise.  Halfway up the steps, he paused, ripped the hat off his head, and shoved it at a surprised Twili. Two more steps, and his boot caught in one of the holes that Zant had left in the staircase.  Yelling incomprehensibly, Link tripped and only managed to catch himself by sliding his right foot entirely out of the boot. After a moment of panting, he started trying to take off the other one, but was hampered by the two clawshots on his hands.  Muttering something to himself Midna strongly suspected was a long stream of obscenities, Link stripped off the clawshots and shoved them at another unsuspecting bystander, then stood on one leg and tugged at the remaining boot. When it finally came off, he threw it to the ground, wiped his forehead, and started back up the stairs at precisely the same pace as before.

The slap-slap-slap of his wet feet was slightly less impressive than the loud clunking of his boots had been, and Midna giggled. Link glared at her, then turned around, dragging his sword out of its scabbard, and pointed it at the portal, which had been sadly dribbling water for the past few minutes.  It stopped.  Turning back to Midna, Link stomped up the last few steps, letting his sword fall with a clatter on the top platform.

Midna blinked at him.  Link looked up at her for a moment longer, then grabbed her hair and pulled her face down to his, with a frustrated look that clearly read, “You are too damn tall now.”  Midna squeaked again, and he kissed her.

There was a brief moment of _this is crazy how is this happening damn it Link_ , and then she kissed him back, sliding her arm around his waist to pull him closer, nipping not very gently at his lips. 

“You idiot,” she said, sniffing, as she pulled back, and Link put a questioning finger up to her cheek.  “I’m not crying!”  Link raised an eyebrow at her and then started sniffing as well, before launching himself forward again and burying his face in her chest, with a sound that was half angry, half relieved.  “Hey,” sniffed Midna.  “No need to feel up my chest in front of everyone, Wolfy.  Of course, if you want to do so in more private surroundings…”

Link looked up and kissed her again, to her surprise, then bit the inside of his lip.  Midna grinned, then leaned forward and scooped him off the ground.  He yelled in surprise.  Oh, yes, there were bonuses to being in her normal form. Definite bonuses. “Shall we?” Midna asked sweetly, and Link nodded.

Midna found herself grinning even more widely as she turned and headed back toward the castle, still holding him.  Repairs could wait.


End file.
